1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite made of a carrier and a metal hydroxide, useful for an adhesive, a cleaning agent, a soap additive, a catalyst, an acid substance absorbent, an active carbon material, a deodorant material and a water purification agent and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A method for producing an oxidation catalyst in which a heat resistant inorganic substance such as silica or alumina, and an active carbon are compacted is known. The method results in a catalyst having excellent acid activity (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Sho 49-123490). This catalyst can be obtained by subjecting heat resistant inorganic substance particles, preferably having a mean particle size of 1000 Å to 1.0 mm, and a carbon powder, preferably having a mean particle size of 100 Å to 1.0 mm, to a carbonization treatment at a temperature of 500° C. to 1000° C. under a flow of an inert gas. The catalyst is used for the oxidation of sulfur dioxide for flue-gas desulfurization, the oxidation of phenols, the oxidation of Fe2+ in an aqueous solution, and the oxidative dehydrogenation of alcohols.
However, even if the activity is further increased, or for example, a metal hydroxide is added, in order to extend the use to other applications, such as the isomerization reaction of an olefin, the expected large effect is not exerted. On the other hand, a method for mixing and compounding a carrier and an inorganic substance is known in which an aqueous solution of a metal hydroxide or the like is added to the carrier, and then the solvent is evaporated to dryness (Supplementary Volume to Shokubai Koza (Catalytic Course), Catalytic Experiment Handbook, edited by Catalysis Society of Japan, (1986), vol. 11, p. 15). If a composite is prepared by applying this method it exhibits the properties of the metal hydroxide used. Therefore, the composite is susceptible to moisture, and hence it has a considerably low storage stability. In addition, its preparation is complicated. Further, the expected high catalytic activity cannot be obtained.